Most modern vehicle are utilizing on board computers to control and monitor engine and electrical system functions. A scan tool can be used to communicate with the engine through a data link connector on the vehicle. The scan tool can retrieve diagnostic information such as trouble codes, and sensor and actuator information from the vehicle on board computers. Some of the diagnostic information has to be converted using a formula stored on a database.
The scan tool software databases are written based on information provided by the various manufacturers. The database can be verified on the vehicles for correct function and accuracy of the diagnostic data. Should the database contain an error, it usually relates to a conversion formula applied to the diagnostic data received from the vehicle. The conversion formula is an integral part of the software's database and requires a rebuild of the software on the scan tool once the error is determined.
In order to update the scan tool, costly updates have to be sent to each single scan tool and the updates have to be uploaded. The updates can be done on-site or the scan tool has to be returned to the manufacturer for updating. Thus, the updates increase the down time of the scan tool and repairs must wait until the tool is returned or updated.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the conversion formulas apart from the diagnostic software database and from the diagnostic tool.